deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray
Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray 'is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! and Alemon97's Season 2 Premiere, featuring Huntsgirl from ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''and Valerie Gray from ''Danny Phantom. It is a collab battle by MadMaxPyro and Alemon97 but was finished by MadMaxPyro after Alemon97 left the wiki. Description The battle of the teenage huntresses starts now! Interlude (By Alemon97) (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) 'Boomstick: We see a lot of huntresses in the world of fiction, but it's not often that you see high school girls in such a role. ' Wiz: Like Huntsgirl, the ninja with a hatred for magical creatures... '''Boomstick: ...and Valerie Gray, the ghost huntress who hates Danny Phantom with a fiery passion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Huntsgirl (Analysis by MadMaxPyro) Wiz: Born as Rose in New York City, Huntsgirl is a member of the Huntsclan, an organization of human hunters whose main goal is to kill all magical creatures especially dragons. Boomstick: And NO, it's not because these creatures were evil trying to destroy the earth or anything like that. Of course not, that would be too legitimate of a reason. They just didn't like them and viewed them as unnatural "lesser beings." ''' Wiz: Raised by the Huntsclan, when she grew up her skills were proficient enough to become the apprentice of the Huntsman himself. Under his wing as his ward, he personally indoctrinated her with his views about magical creatures as being disgusting and unnatural, and in the methods of hunting. '''Boomstick: However, when she turned 15, she moved to a new high school where she met Jake Long, a boy who surprise, is half-dragon, the hero the American Dragon. As Huntsgirl she had fought him before when he was in his dragon form and she defeated him easily but he escaped. She took a liking to him, unaware that he was that dragon. ''' Wiz: During a class ski trip, Jake discovered Rose was also the Huntsgirl and was uncertain whether to love or fight the woman of his dreams, but eventually realized that he strongly cared about her and that his strong romantic feelings for her were indeed mutual and genuine. Which later prompted him to reveal to her his identity as the American Dragon while being hunted by the Huntsclan along with other captive magical beings. '''Boomstick: Rose had been told by the Huntsman that both of her biological parents died shortly after she was born before being taken in and raised by the Huntsclan. However those douches actually lied because during a shared dream experience where she and Jake spent time together while asleep, she discovered that her parents as well as a twin sibling did not die. Rather, the Huntsman, as well as Huntsclan members working undercover in the hospital, kidnapped Rose shortly after her birth, having noticed her dragon-shaped birthmark. Wiz: Angered and now turned against the Huntsclan, she was about to make a wish to prevent all Huntsman from ever existing including herself, but Jake immediately changed the wish to be instead that she simply had never been a member of the Huntsclan. This caused her life to be reset and she stayed with her original birth parents, in which they moved to Hong Kong, China. Boomstick: She lived peacefully until the evil Dark Dragon attacked the Dragon Council in Hong Kong and Rose regained her memory after being shown a picture of her and Jake at the dance. In a display of her innate natural prowess and abilities, she helped Jake fight and defeat the Dark Dragon. Then they lived happily ever after as boyfriend and girlfriend. There! Now that the complicated backstory crap is over with let's get on with her abilities. ''' Wiz: Right! More of her natural abilities can be illustrated through her acts as the Huntsgirl. As a ninja she has amazing acrobatic skills, as she is seen making tremendous leaps and bounds while fighting with large magical creatures. She also has skill in hand-to-hand fighting and other physical combat techniques. '''Boomstick: But let's get to her weapons! Her main weapon is her spear which she uses in both direct combat and as a projectile to throw at enemies. And she has her laser bow and arrow which she has Hawkeye level accuracy with. And like any ninja she has shruikens which she has damn good aim with too. Wiz: Along with a bo staff for long range combat, as well as throwing stars, bolas, and spud-bombs to keep her opponents at bay. Fyi, a spud bomb is literally an explosive potato. Boomstick: ... That's a weird weapon. All in all though, Huntsgirl is one tough ninja. She can go toe to toe fighting against Jake Long in dragon form, held her own against the dangerous snake monster creature the Guardian Serpent, and helped Jake to defeat the Dark Dragon and banish him to another dimension for another 1,000 years. Wiz: Plus, she is just as intelligent as she is a skilled fighter. She has tricked Luong Lao Shi into tying himself in a knot and fooled Hunstman into thinking she had killed Jake. However, she does have clear weaknesses. Boomstick: Despite her impressive skills, she lacks any defense/armor making her something of a Glass Cannon, plus she has no real physical feats of significant strength, and she is weak to laser fire as one shot from a laser was enough to break her leg. Wiz: Still, for a regular human she is quite impressive. All those who confront the Huntsclan's top henchwoman had better watch out. Huntsgirl: Allow me, I have unfinished business with this dragon. Valerie Gray (Analysis by Alemon97) (*Cues: Cutscene 3 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS version*) Wiz: Amity Park, hometown to the half-human/half-ghost hero, Danny Phantom. Though he is loved by many people, others remained skeptical of him, specifically, ghost-hunters. Boomstick: And there's a ton of those guys in town. From the Guys in White to his own parents, he sure gets a lot of shit from ghost-hunters. Wiz: And out of all the ghost-hunters in Amity Park, the most formidable would definitely have to be Danny's own friend and classmate, Valerie Gray. Boomstick: But before she was the ghost huntress in black and red, Valerie Gray was a high school just like every other teenager. Wiz: Valerie was amongst some of the most popular students in Casper High and she enjoyed every bit of it, until the day Danny Phantom came into her life. Boomstick: Yeah! Along with the worst ghost dog ever! (Danny and Cujo are seen running amok through Axion Labs) Damon Gray: I'm fired, aren't I? Businessman: You're not just fired, you're ruined... Wiz: Due to the ghostly dog's rampage in Axion Labs, Damon Gray was fired for poor security management. Thus Valerie and her father ended up with little money and her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummeted. Boomstick: Her solution? Hang Danny Phantom's head over the wall. (*Cues: Main Theme - Danny Phantom: Freak For All *) Wiz: Valerie blamed all of her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, and thus dedicated her entire life to hunt him down. But to do so, she needed the rights tools for the job. Boomstick: Valerie wields a vast array of ghost-hunting weaponry, all while wearing a retractable pink jumpsuit. She's got several Ecto-Gun models, an ectoplasmic goo launcher and even a backpack that shoots lasers?! Well that's just awesome. Wiz: Her Ecto Grenade Launcher can fire energy blasts that can harm ghosts, the Rocket Rollerblades can let her move at great speeds, and her wrist gauntlets can fire a number of missiles and lasers. Boomstick: But if she wants to take the battle to the skies, she's got a hoverboard that allows her to cover a lot of ground and of course, fire lasers and missiles. Wiz: And all of these weapons came from just her original arsenal. After her original suit was destroyed, Technus eventually upgraded it to a red and black armored suit and gave Valerie some new ghost hunting equipment which was even more powerful. The suit even boosts her physical strength. Boomstick: This new set of armor comes equipped with cube shaped laser blasters, an electric grappling hook, a shield that can reflect ghost attacks, and a hoverboard with tasers and laser darts. Wiz: It can also be summoned telepathically and even allows her to travel in the vacuum of space. Boomstick: Overall, Valerie is one tough ghost hunter. She's frequently gone toe-to-toe with Danny Phantom, survived a battle with Skulker, fought in the battle against Pariah Dark and his army of ghost soldiers, and even tricked Danny's clone, Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an I, into helping her capture him. (*Cues: Cutscene 1 - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version ) Wiz: But despite having a vast array of ghost-hunting weaponry and being a 9th degree black-belt, Valerie is not without her flaws. She is hot-tempered, persistent and incredibly stubborn. She will stop at nothing in order to get her way and often rush into fights without much in the way of strategy. Boomstick: Not to mention, she's got quite an insatiable desire to defeat Danny Phantom. And no matter how hard she tries, Danny always gets the upper hand over her. Wiz: Still, as a ghost-huntress and formidable adversary to the ghostly savior of Amity Park, Valerie Gray is a force to be reckoned with. Valerie: Oh, don't worry ghost kid. It won't hurt long. Because you are going down! Intermission (By Alemon97) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Pre-fight and fight are by MadMaxPyro) Late at night, not everyone in the city had the luxury of sleeping in bed. Valerie Gray was out in her red and black armored suit searching for Danny Phantom. Surprisingly, she found him quite easily but it was because he already knew she was coming but he wasn't scared. Danny was floating in the air in ghost form with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Danny Phantom: Ha, I knew that you would come here. You'll never beat me, just give up already! Valerie clenched her fists in anger. Valerie Gray: I'LL SHOW YOU!!! Valerie activated her hover-board flying in the air towards Danny. She took out her ecto-gun shooting ecto large laser beams at Danny but Danny flies around them dodging. Danny then prepares a punch while flying towards Valerie but as Valerie shoots another shot at him she was too late to realize that it was a trick. Danny faked the punch and instead used his ghost intangibility to go right through the shot and through Valerie now behind her and blasted green ecto laser beams from his hands hitting Valerie in the back knocking her off her hover-board sending her falling down. While she was falling Danny flew down towards her and punched her to the ground so hard it cracked. Danny laughs. Danny: Wow, you sure are off your game today. I expected at least a little bit of a challenge. '' Valerie slowly gets up in pain and grins. ''Valerie: I'm just getting started. Valerie gets back on her hover-board flying back up shooting lasers and missiles at Danny which he dodges easily and Danny then shoots more ecto-energy blasts but Valerie reflects them with her ghost shield causing Danny to get hit by his own attack as he holds his chest in pain. Valerie takes this chance to shoot an ecto-laser beam shot at Danny hitting and knocking him against a building. Valerie then throws an ecto-grenade as Danny turns completely ghostly/intangible thinking that it will go right through him as usual but instead the grenade explodes with a blast of ecto energy that actually hits Danny blasting him through the building window breaking through the glass and landing on an office desk inside weakened by the damage he took and automatically reverting back to regular human form. Valerie then takes out some ecto-grenades ready to throw them. Valerie: I don't care if I have to to keep throwing more until this building comes crumbling down. As long as I kill you! Danny: WHAT?! You're insane! There are innocent people in here! Don't do it! '' Valerie throws the ecto grenades but suddenly each one of them are shot out of the air by multiple arrows. Valerie looks down in confusion and sees a girl dressed in a ninja suit who is none other than Huntsgirl. ''Valerie: What the? Who the hell are you?! '' ''Huntsgirl: I'm Huntsgirl and this one's mine. Valerie: HA! That's funny, you think your weak little arrows are enough to kill a ghost? Huntsgirl: Ghost? Meanwhile, while they start to argue it gives Danny the time he needs to recover from the damage he took and transform back into ghost form. Danny then flies through the building towards Valerie as she sees and is shocked. Danny uses his ghost scream sending massive shockwaves that hit Valerie and blast her through the concrete crushed underneath the rubble. Danny: Well, looks like you lose like always. Bye! Danny Phantom flies off into the sky leaving the area. Valerie then pushes the concrete off of her while screaming in anger and frustration while looking at Huntsgirl. Valerie: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I would have finally killed him it if wasn't for you! Huntsgirl: You also would have probably killed a few innocent people in that building. Valerie: I'll KILL you! Valerie takes out an ecto-gun shooting a large ecto laser beam at Huntsgirl but Huntsgirl backflips high in the air dodging it. Huntsgirl (to herself):...Advanced weaponry. This won't be an easy one. Both teenage huntresses get in stances as the real fight begins. '' Valerie continues shooting more ecto laser beams from her laser gun as Huntsgirl jumps multiple times dodging them. While jumping Huntsgirl throws a few ninja shruikens which hit Valerie but simply bounce off her armor doing nothing. Valerie laughs. ''Valerie: Pathetic! Is that the best you... Huntsgirl shoots a laser arrow at Valerie which hits her and actually hurts her as she gets knocked back. Huntsgirl: You talk too much. '' Valerie equips her rocket roller blades dashing towards Huntsgirl dodging her other laser arrows while shooting multiple lasers and missiles from her wrist gauntlet. Huntsgirl dodges by jumping over them and while in mid-air she attempts to drop-kick Valerie but with her electric grappling hook Valerie grabs Huntsgirl by the leg, the electricity shocks Huntsgirl as Valerie then slams her to the ground multiple times and then throws her against a wall. Huntsgirl slides down on the wall a little injured, bleeding and bruised laying on the ground against it. Valerie proceeds to then take out her laser cannon and starts charging it up while saying... ''Valerie: Now you die bitch! '' Valerie releases the trigger on the laser cannon releasing the powerful and large ecto-laser blast shooting it directly at Huntsgirl's direction. Huntsgirl's eyes widen as she sees the beam coming towards her and at the last second she rolls out of the way dodging the deadly blast that surely would have killed her. The laser blast hits the wall destroying it which creates a large amount of smoke and debris. Huntsgirl with her ninja stealth skills uses this to her advantage by back-flipping into the void of smoke which makes Valerie unable to see her. Valerie gets on her guard holding up her laser cannon keeping it pointed straight while slowly approaching the smoke constantly turning her head in each direction. Valerie listens closely for any sounds of movement but hears nothing. ''Valerie(shouting): Hiding won't save you... '' Suddenly, a spud/potato bomb lands in front of Valerie. As soon as she sees it, it explodes doing no damage but the potato bits blast her in the mask of her suit hindering her vision and catching her off guard. Instantly capitilizing on this opportunity, Huntsgirl jumps out of the smoke and drop-kicks Valerie in the head stunning her and then uses her other leg to kick Valerie's laser cannon out of her hands disarming Valerie. The laser cannon lands several feet away. Valerie instinctively throws a strong punch hitting Huntsgirl's body knocking her back. In extreme irritation, Valerie wipes the potato bits off her mask clearing her vision and starts shooting lasers from her suit's laser blasters at Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl jumps over them all and quickly gets up close again this time using her spear to block Valerie's laser blasters stopping them from firing and pushing Valerie near the edge of the building. Huntsgirl then punches Valerie with a right hook, left hook, and then uppercut. Huntsgirl goes for another hit but this time Valerie counters by catching Huntsgirl's fist and then headbutting her. Valerie then combos with rapid karate chops and kicks dazing her. Valerie then snaps Huntsgirl's spear in half but as Valerie sends another kick towards Huntsgirl, Huntsgirl counters by grabbing Valerie's leg and then roundhouse kicks Valerie in the head making her flinch and then Huntsgirl grabs Valerie and suplex slams Valerie to the ground and kicks her off the building. Huntsgirl looks down watching Valerie fall but in mid-air Valerie telepathically summons her hoverboard landing safely on it flying back up. Huntsgirl thinks quickly and looks to her left seeing Valerie's ecto-laser cannon still laying on the ground. As Valerie reaches the rooftop hovering above it on her hover-board she instantly sees Huntsgirl standing right below who is holding and pointing her ecto-laser cannon at her. Valerie crosses her arms and grins. ''Valerie: You don't even know how to use that do you? '' ''Huntsgirl: Um... I'll figure it out. '' Having no previous experience with such an advanced weapon Huntsgirl pulls the weapon's trigger as it starts firing lasers randomly in various directions not anywhere near Valerie. Valerie laughs as she starts shooting laser darts from her hoverboard at Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl dodges them but Valerie throws an ecto-grenade as well. Huntsgirl avoids it too just in time by jumping onto another nearby building just in time before the explosion goes off. A chase begins as Huntsgirl starts running and jumping from building to building as Valerie follows on her hover-board high in the air trying to shoot Huntsgirl down with the laser darts from her hover-board. Huntsgirl jumps from side to side dodging some lasers and then outrunning the rest of them. This frustrates Valerie who starts resorting to firing from her suit's laser blasters and throwing many ecto grenades at the same time. All of this comes directly towards Huntsgirl as she used a few well-timed jumps to evade it all. She quickly drops the ecto-laser cannon and quickly draws her bow. Valerie starts flying around constantly changing directions to make her movement unpredictable. However, despite this when Huntsgirl shoots a laser arrow the shot was so precise and well-aimed that it hit Valerie directly in the head. Her armor protected her but the force of it still hurt as Valerie screamed in pain as she started trying to remove it from her armored head. Huntsgirl then takes this opportunity to pick Valerie's ecto-laser cannon back up and sends an ecto-laser beam towards Valerie which hits Valerie blasting her out of the air off of her hoverboard and sending her falling down into a dumpster crashing through the lid falling inside of it onto a pile of garbage laying there unable to get up at the moment. Huntsgirl jump down onto the side lid of the dumpster standing over Valerie who was just directly below inside the dumpster. Huntsgirl pointed Valerie's own ecto-laser cannon at her ''Huntsgirl: Told you I'd figure it out. '' Valerie starts grunting both out of physical pain and extreme anger having had enough of Huntsgirl. ''Huntsgirl: Look, murdering people has never been a thing I do. I hunt monsters, so please yield and we can stop this. Valerie: I have hunted that ghost boy for years and the one time I was finally about to get rid of him once and for all you come in and ruin my chance! ... That's why I'm going to KILL YOU! '' ''Huntsgirl(sighs): Well, since you're so insistent on killing me I have to well you know... defend myself. ...I'm so sorry about this. Huntsgirl starts charging up Valerie's ecto-laser cannon to full power this time and then fires the powerful blast at Valerie while Huntsgirl herself jumps away from it to avoid taking damage. The blast goes directly at Valerie as the blast destroys the entire dumpster blasting it to pieces. All that is seen is smoke, Huntsgirl walks closer to see what remained of Valerie but when the smoke was cleared, to her shock she saw an energy force shield over Valerie which had completely protected her. This was Valerie's ghost shield. Valerie then decides to finish the fight by telepathically summoning her hover-board but this time making it slam onto Huntsgirl's head dazing her and making her drop the ecto-laser cannon. Valerie then stood up and took out two regular ecto-guns shooting a laser beam at both of Huntsgirl's legs breaking them and crippling her easily. Huntsgirl screamed in extreme pain. Valerie then casually walked over and delivered a strong punch with the power of her suit sending Huntsgirl flying and crashing into a brick wall injuring her far more leaving her weakened, bleeding, and had many broken bones. She layed there vulnerable laying against the wall. Valerie then picked up her own ecto-laser cannon and walked over towards Huntsgirl pointing it on her. Valerie: See you in hell bitch! '' Valerie starts charging up her ecto-laser cannon. Huntsgirl with tears in her eyes watches while bracing herself for her demise coming momentarily. The weapon reaches full power blasting a massive energy beam hitting Huntsgirl as Huntsgirl screams in extreme pain until she is completely vaporized out of existence by the beam. The brick wall collapses into pieces simultaneously. Valerie laughs in satisfaction. '''K.O!' In the aftermath, Valerie gets back on her hover-board flying off high in the sky to search for Danny Phantom once again. Results ( By MadMaxPyro) Boomstick: ...Brutal. Wiz: Huntsgirl may have been a more skilled fighter especially in hand to hand combat and she was more agile but Valerie's far superior powerful arsenal of advanced weaponry, tech, and armored suit were too much for her to handle. 'Boomstick: Yeah you see, in one episode of her show Huntsgirl was hit by a laser shot from the Huntsman and guess what happened? It easily broke her leg! Proving that her durability is at regular human level, and she had no defensive armor to make up for that. So considering Valerie has an arsenal filled with laser shooting weapons Huntsgirl could only dodge for so long before getting hit by just one shot that would easily leave her critically injured. ' Wiz: On the other hand, Huntsgirl with her comparably primitive weaponry did not have the means to get past Valerie's extremely durable armored suit. A suit so durable that it can tank attacks from Danny Phantom and other powerful ghosts without being destroyed. Even if Huntsgirl managed to grab ahold and use one of Valerie's weapons against her ( like we had her do in the fight for entertainment purposes) Valerie's suit certainly would have the means to be able to tank the damage from her own ecto-weapons just fine. After all, it can tank ecto-blasts from ghosts. 'Boomstick: Plus, Valerie's suit gave her a big physical strength advantage and her rocket rollerblades and hover-board gives her the speed advantage as well. ' Wiz: Sometimes old school can't beat modern technology. 'Boomstick: Looks like Valerie is the true Huntsgirl. ' Wiz: The winner is Valerie Gray. Poll Who are you rooting for? Huntsgirl Valerie Gray Who do you think will win? Huntsgirl Valerie Gray *'Note:'The poll will be closed after the outcome has been decided. Trivia * This was taken over and completed by MadMaxPyro after Alemon97 left the wiki. * This is Alemon97's third episode to pit 2 female combatants against each other, the first two being X-23 VS Dani Phantom and Ember VS Marceline. *This is Alemon97's first episode to feature a character from American Dragon: Jake Long. **As well the fourth to feature a character from Danny Phantom. *This is Alemon97's third episode where the combatants are rivals, the first two being Ember VS Marceline and Lloyd VS Vyse. *This episode was Alemon97's only collaboration with MadMaxPyro. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Danny Phantom vs American Dragon: Jake Long' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro